


calamari

by reshichu



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, maybe i'll add kanadiamari sometime down the line but its seafood gays for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reshichu/pseuds/reshichu
Summary: a collection of kanamari ficlets. updated whenever i move my lazy butt.





	1. dodging questions

“Kanan, do you love me?”

Mari rolled over, resting her head on Kanan’s lap.

“Mm? What kind of question is that?” asked Kanan, welcoming the mass of blonde upon her lap by lightly stroking it. Mari nuzzled her head in her hand, prompting Kanan to start stroking her neck and face.

“Answer the question, Kanan.”

“Mmm… Of course I do.”

Silence befell the two, as Kanan kept petting Mari. Soon, the latter turned to the side, staring at Kanan’s face, carefully studying her beautiful features.

“You were the only one who didn’t treat me like an outsider. Like some unreachable trophy. Why is that?” asked Mari, reaching a hand out to carefully stroke Kanan’s cheek. In response, she bent down, leaving a long, tender, kiss on the lips, and a light and sincere kiss on Mari’s forehead.

“Appreciate it, but that still doesn’t answer my question.”

Kanan gave out a slight chuckle.

“I’ve seen it happen before. With Dia and Ruby. People merely see them as their money, or family name. Not as themselves. Rumours come and go, making one seem more like some unearthly ethereal being, thus leading others to be unable to befriend, thinking they’re not good enough. So when I heard about you, I knew. I knew to see you as you, not as your riches.”

Mari immediately sat up and rested her head against Kanan’s collarbone.

“Thank you.”


	2. heartbeat

Ba-dump… ba-dump… ba-dump… ba-dump…

Kanan’s heartbeat was all that Mari could hear. Even though Mari was taller, she was the one who enjoyed having arms wrapped around her, bringing her close to her girlfriend’s body. She enjoyed Kanan’s hands running through her hair, and enjoyed burying her head into Kanan’s neck. But most importantly, she enjoys the times where Kanan falls asleep first, leaving Mari with the sounds of her breathing, and the relaxing sound of her heartbeat, lulling her to sleep with a calm and rhythmic pulse.

Mari adjusted herself slightly, careful not to wake Kanan. She snuggled even closer to her, placing a light kiss on her neck.

“I love you.”

Kanan stirred slightly, nudging her head into Mari’s hair, still fast asleep.

“That’s some muscle memory there, Kanan… hehe. Cute.”

The room was left silent again. Of course, apart from the relaxed breathing of the two, and the slight noise of a melodious heartbeat.

Ba-dump… ba-dump… ba-dump… ba-dump…


End file.
